Yu-Gi-Oh! A New Legend
by Wolfpack24
Summary: This crossover story where characters from cartoons, anime, comic, and video games will become cards. I have made brand new characters for this story. I hope you like it. Please review and tell how I can improve this story.
1. Chapter 1

Yu-gi-oh: A New Legend

Espiode 1- A New Legend

Soul was sleeping until his alram woke him up. He look at his clock and reziale that he was going late on the first day of school

Soul: OH NO! I late. I going to have hustle if I going to arival on time.

Soul get up and get dress. Soul like wear a Sliver Jacket over a black Shirt with black pants and Black and White has black hair that above his eyes and eyes are sliver. He rush out of his room, down the stairs, and out of his house. Soul manges to get to school just as the first bell rang.

Soul: I made it.

Soul was about to walk to his first class when a Man gade his arm.

Prof. Trusk: Not so fast, You he to be here before the first bell rings.

Prof. Trusk let go of Soul arm when he turn around. Prof. Trusk was wearing White close lab coat and glasses over his face. He brown hair and beard.

Soul: Said you?

Prof. Trusk: I am the Assiant Princple Professer Trusk.

Soul: So you are not the head princeple.

Prof. Trusk: Correct. Wait I did not mean to said that

Soul: Sorry dude, if your not the head. I going to class.

Prof. Trusk: You get back here.

Dr. Richard: Leave him alone, and come with me, Prof Trusk.

Prof Trusk: Oh Princeple Richard. How are you?

Dr. Richard: Fine. Now let go to my Office.

Soul reahes to thrid period class, where he and the other students can duel. Prof. Trusk was in of this class. When he saw Soul, he saw the chance to make him pay for being late.

Prof. Trusk: Everybody can duel expect for Mr. Soul

Soul: That not right.

Prof. Trusk: In this class, I deciede what wrong right.

Soul: In that case , let duel to see who wrong or right.

Prof. Trusk and the class was shock that Soul challenge him to duel. Prof Trusk seeing that this would be better than not letting Soul duel.

Prof. Trusk: I aspect.

Soul: Then bring it.

Duel

Soul turn: I start, I summon my Magic Skylander's Spyro(atk 1600), then I lay down two face downs and I end my turn. Your go Prof. T.

Trusk turn: Don't call me that. I summon my Flinstone's pet Sadertooth(1700), I lay one card face down and My Sadertooth will Destory your Magic Skylander Spyro.

Soul: Think again, I play unbeatable potion quick Play spell, and this will my Skylander Spyro not to be destory by this turn.

Trusk: but you still take the battle damage (Soul 4000-3900). Now I active my quick play spell kick of the house, this will allow to switch my Flintstone's pet Sabertooth for my Fred Flintstone (atk 3000). Snice it still my battle pharse, Fred Flintstone will attack your Skylander Spyro. (Soul 3900-2500). Oh I not done, I active my spell, Flinstone Slingshot, I send one monster from my hand to graveyard and you take damage equal to my monster atk. I send my sadertooth to the graveyard.(Soul2500-800). You want give up?

Soul: EVER!

Trusk: What! You know going to lose this duel.

Soul turn: You want bet, because now I active my spell card spyro big ram, I can only active when I Spyro is on flied, but when I do all of your monster are destory.

Trusk: WHAT!? You still won't win.

Soul: Think again, I active portal switch. I can switch my Skylander Spyro to special summon My Life Skylander Gaint Tree Rex(atk2600) and now I normal summon back my Skylander Spyro(1600). Both my skylanders will attack you dirtectly.

Trusk: NOOOOOOO! (Trusk4000-0).

Soul: I win.

Soul whole class is cheering for him when he beat Prof Trusk as bell rang for the end the thrid period. The class leave behind a shock Prof. Trusk.

Prof Trusk: I will make that you pay for this Soul.

The end of epsiode 1.


	2. Chapter 2

epsoide 2- Duel on the Court

Soul arival at school early today. The students are still talkin about his duel with Prof. Trusk espectly Jackson and Shawn. Jackson and Shawn also had a run-in with Trusk, but they ever did anything about it. When they heard that Soul defear Trusk in a duel, they saw chance to deal the problems that they had Trusks. Jackson wear glasses and he dress like Michacel Jackson. Shawn have red hair and always wear hats, blue jeans, black jacket over blackshrit with a red dragon on the back of the jacket.

Jackson: Hey Soul!

Soul turn toward Jackson seeing that they want talk to him, so he walk over to them to see they want.

Soul: Yes, can I help you?

Jackson: My name is Jackson and this is my friend Shawn.

Josh: Let me do the talking Jack, okay.

Jackson: Okay

Josh: You see Soul, Me and Jackson have our own problems with Prof. Trusk.

Soul: Okay, Your point being.

Josh: Your duel with Trusk won't be the end.

Soul: You mean he is going countuine cause problems for me.

Jackson: Just like he did with me and Shawn.

Josh: So we thought that we

Soul: That we team up to stop him for good.

Josh: So what do you say?

Soul: Sure.

Josh: Wow! Really.

Soul: Yeah, I figure there be more problems between me and Prof Trusk, so it best that I don't go it alone. Jackson and Shawn, correct.

Jackson: Correct.

Soul: I think is going to a great friendship

When School was over, Soul, Jackson, and Shawn decide to meet the school yard to see if Trusk try anything to day.

Soul: Trusk wasn't here today.

Josh: Yeah, I heard that he was still in shock you beat him in a duel.

Jackson: Well, I guess that mean we worry about him tomorrow. Well I going to the teneese courts.

Soul: Tenese Courts?

Josh: Oh yeah, there a girl that Jackson have crush on, and she play tenese everyday after school. So Jackson go see her play.

Soul: Hmmmm

Soul smile and follow Jackson to the tenese courts. He saw two girls playing tenese and then he saw Jackson sitting on the brench.

Soul: So who the girl that you got the crush.

Jackson: Aaahh! You follow me.

Soul: Sorry, I was courtious in what your doing.

Jackson: Well, snice your here that her on the right.

Soul: I know her, she in my engilsh class and she was there when I duel Trusk. Her name is Ally I belive.

Jackson: Correct, and she beautiful.

Soul: So I see.

Ally has blue hair with blue eyes. She is playing tenese with her friend, when she notice Jackson on the brench.

Ally: Look like Jackson here again, but who he with?

Ally's Friend: Oh that Soul, he the one who beat Trusk. Boy he cute.

Ally: Is that so. Hmmmm

Jackson: SEE SHE COMIING OVER HERE! How do I look?

Soul: Fine.(laugh)

Ally: Jackson, How any time do I have tell you that I don't want at all.

Jackson: Then why did you came over here?

Ally: I came to see real duelist and not a small,weak, ugly, and stuip loser like you.

Jackson: Well...I...

Soul: HEY! You can't insult my friend like.

Ally: I can't help it when I tell the truth

Soul: That does it, I challenge you to duel.

Jackson: Soul don't

Soul: We're team now, so I going stand for teammates.

Ally: Fine by me, I belive that your lute duelist even way, so I this way I can prove it.

Soul: We see.

Duel

Ally turn: I start by summoning my Fairy Pokemon Flabebe(atk600). Now I active my spell duoble batte. This will allow me summon to my Psychic Pokemon Espurr (atk 800) and I active his effect by can Inflict 1000 life point damage by taking 1000 of my own life points. (Soul4000-3000)(Ally 4000-3000)

Soul: So your plan is to the end the duel in draw.

Ally: Think again. cause I active Flabebe in which I gain a 1000 life points. ( Megan3000-4000) I lay two down two face and end my turn.

Soul: Cool by me. I summon my Tech Skylander Trigger Happy(atk 1400) and he will attack your Flabebe. ( Ally4000-3200)Now I active Trigger Happy effect, when Trigger Sucessfully attack he can attack again, so Trigger will also attack espurr.

Ally: Not so fast, I active my trap card, endure. I will take the damage, but Espurr will surive the attack. (Ally 3200-2600).

Soul: Not bad, I lay down a face down and end my turn.

Ally: Okay, I active my other face down Psychic elove, this allow me to tibrute Espurr and summon Meowstic(atk 2600). Now I active revive, this allow to bring back my Flabebe. Now I active Fairy elove to tibrute Flabebe and summon Flowette(1600). I active Meowstic effect, once per I can target one monster I control and it atk become zero, but my opperent will take the damage equal to the orginal attack. (Soul3200-600). Next I active Flowette effect , when one my monster lose atk it gain it back at the end turn. I knew your were lute.

Soul: NO I NOT! And I going prove it.

Ally: How?

Soul: Simple, First I summon my Water Skylander Grill Gunt(atk800), Now I active my trap portal, When I normal summon Skylander, I can special another from my deck. I chose my Magic Skylander Spyro(atk1600).

Ally: This is your plan, these three.

Soul: No, I plan is this spell, Golden Gattling Gun, I target one Tech Skylander it gain the attack of every Skylander that is currently on the fleid and can attack all my opperent montser.

Jackson: Oh Snap!

Ally: That mean I lose.

Soul: Yep, Trigger Happy end this duel. (Ally2600-0).

Ally: Sorry that I call you lute.

Soul: No sweat, but I not one who you need to say sorry to.

Ally: Your Right, I sorry Jackson for I what I said. Can you forgive me?

Jackson: No problem.

Ally: Thanks(laugh). Hey I heard you called Jackson your teammate, is that true?

Jackson: yep, me, him, and Shawn team up to Trusk causing for us and other students.

Ally: Wow! Can I join?

Soul and Jackson look at each other with smile.

Soul: The more the merrier

The end of espiode 2


	3. Chapter 3

episode 3- Dream time, It Jackson turn to duel.

Shawn: No, She can't join the team.

Soul: Why?

Shawn: becuase she work Trusk.

Ally: I did work for Trusk, until he told me to do something that I did not want do.

Shawn: What is that?

Ally: He told me to get my brother kick out of the school.

Shawn: WoW! Well, how can you help?

Ally: I know the students that he get to cause troubles for the students that he hates.

Shawn: Really!?

Ally: Yeah, I made a list.

Jackson: I know this one he in class.

Soul: Well, I guess it your turn.

Six peroid arive and Jackson go to the duel room. He spot the student that works for Trusk.

Fraye have grey hair with green eyes. He wear green Jacket over a grey shirt and green pants.

Jackson: Fraye Marker! I challenge to you duel.

Fraye: You challeng... I acpect your challenge.

Trusk: What do you think your doing?

Fraye: Don't worry, he doesn't know how to duel.

Trusk: Good point, go.

Duel

Fraye turn: I start, I active the Flied spell Doom Castle, Once per turn I can special one Monster from my deck. I chose (atk2600), and I active my spell card Doom Lighting to Inflict 500 points damage for each card in your hand.(Jackson4000-2500)Now I active Dr. Doom effect to inflict 300 points for each card in your hand.(Jackson2500-1000) This is to easy, I end my turn.

Jackson: Wow, your

Fraye: Good

Jackson: Bad

Fraye: What? How?

Jackson turn: becuase I active Heavy Storm to destory your Doom Castle. Then I summon Dreamland Hero Kirby(atk800).

Fraye: Kirby, he can't beat Dr. Doom.

Jackson: Wrong, because I active my spell card, star spilt, this allow me to target one monster on the field and the destory. I will destory your Dr. Doom.

Fraye: WHAT?! NO.

Jackson: Now I active my spell card Dreamland's fusion, by sending my Dreamland's Hero Kirby and Dreamland Hero's Sir Kibble to special summon Dreamland's Hero Cutter Kirby(atk2000). Cutter Kirby will now attack you dirtectly. (Fraye 4000-2000).

Fraye: No problem I still survive.

Jackson: Actullay, you lose. When Kirby may suscuesful attack, he attack one more time. Cutter Kirby, end this duel.

Fraye: NOOOOOOOO!

After school, Trusk has Fraye meet him in his office.

Fraye: I sear that I didn't knew that he was that good.

Trusk: I know, but don't worry. I a feeling that this was plan by friends, Soul and Shawn.

Fraye: You mean that the three has team up.

Trusk: Yes, If war they want, that what they get.

The end of episode 3


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4- Josh looney duel

Jackson: I can't believe how easy I won that duel.(luagh)

Soul: It not over, Trusk may retalie.

Jackson: How?

Ally: Simple, he may send one his to sneak attack us.

Jackson: Good point.

Soul: Which student will he use for it?

Ally: Don't know. Most his students are training for Castle Gate tourment.

Soul: Castle Gate tourment?

Ally: Yeah, It a big duel tourment. It Host by a world champion duelest and the winner get to duel him.

Soul: Really! I in.

Meanwhile, Josh has to run some earn for his mom so he was not able go to meet up with friends after class. He has to go home to help perpared for his sister brithday. Not knowing that Trusk send one his students to duel him.

Mark: Hello Josh.

Mark have black spike hair with blue eyes. He a long dark blue jacket over a black shirt with a wolf howling and a pair of black jeans.

Josh: Hey, who are you? Are you one of my sisters friends.

Mark: No, I one of Trusk student here to emmbrass you front of Family.

Josh: What? You mean he send duel me. Bring it.

DUEL

Mark Turn: I start, I summon my Big time Beagle boy(atk 1900). I lay one card face down and I end my turn.

Josh turn: My turn, I summon my Looney Tunes Bug Bunny (atk900). Now I active my spell card, Looney rival, when my Looney Tunes Bug Bunny is on the field when I active this spell. I can special summon Looney Tune Daffy Duck(atk800).Now I active Daffy effect to attack you dirtectly. (Mark 4000-3200) I lay one card face down. I end turn.

Mark: My turn,I active my trap, Beagle Boy break out, this allow me to special one Beagle boy monster from my deck. I chose my Small Time Beagle Boy(atk600). Now, I normal summon my Prime Time Beagle Boy (atk2000). When Small Time, Big Time, and Prime Time Beagle are on the field, I can summon Beagle Boy Momma(atk2500) From my deck. My Prime Time Beagle Boy will Daffy and Beagle Boy Momma will attack your Bugs.

Josh: Not so fast, My monsters cannot be destory by battle and I active my trap card, One time only, You can attack each my monster only once.

Mark: You still take damage.(Josh4000-2800-1200) I end turn.

Josh: My turn, I active my spell card, Acme TNT, this destory all your monster and you take damage equal to the combind attack of all your monsters.(Mark4000-0).

Mark: I make you pay for this.

Josh got to school tell his friend about the duel and they reval to that Soul, Jackson, and Ally all going to enter the Castle Gate Tourment.

Soul: So are in?

Josh: You bet I in. A chance to face a world that is going to be awsome.

The end of episode 4


End file.
